


Three

by endlesslymissed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 09
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie wiesz wszystkiego - wyszeptał Dean.<br/>- Więc mi wyjaśnij.</p>
<p>Widzą się trzy razy. Te trzy razy nie myślą o ratowaniu świata, o odpowiedzialności, tylko o sobie nawzajem. Trzy razy. I za każdym coś się zmienia. Bo gdy tama pęka, ciężko powstrzymać falę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Dean prawie go stracił. Znowu.

  
I to nie tak, że śmierć czyhająca zawsze gdzieś za rogiem była czymś nowym. Dean musiał liczyć się z tragicznymi wypadkami, bo stanowiły one nierozerwalną część jego życia. Nieważne, czy dotyczyło to ludzi, których kocha, czy jego samego. Jednak teraz było inaczej.

  
Doskonale wiedział, że Cas jest człowiekiem. Przyjaciel powiedział mu niedługo po upadku aniołów. Tłumaczył się, że Metatron go oszukał, że Dean powinien to wiedzieć. Anioł nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż Winchester bardziej zmartwiony był brakiem odpowiedzi na modlitwy i dziwną pustką, która towarzyszy, gdy woła się o pomoc, a nikt nie słyszy. Niebo nie wydawało się Deanowi w tamtym momencie ważne, Cas tak. Nie przyznał się, to oczywiste, ale nie czuł, że powinien.

  
Dean miewał momenty, kiedy przyłapywał się na myśleniu o Casie jako człowieku, mieszkającym z nim i Samem w bunkrze. Nawet wyobrażał go sobie jako łowcę. Wtedy wydawało się Deanowi, że mógłby być anioła pewny, że ten by został. Niebo nie byłoby już przeszkodą, bo Castiel by do niego nie należał. Winchester wiedział, że to egoistyczne, ale już tak miał. Tak bardzo martwił się o innych, aż przeradzało się to w paradoksalny egoizm.

  
Ale w wyobrażeniach Deana nigdy nie pojawiał się scenariusz, który dzisiejszego dnia stał się rzeczywistością. Castiel nie żył, April wbiła ostrze w jego pierś na oczach łowcy. Dean na samą myśl czuł ścisk w gardle, mimo że co chwila zerkał w lusterko i w odbiciu widział Casa śpiącego na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Żył, oddychał i już nie krwawił. Teraz wracali razem do bunkra i Dean powinien się cieszyć, jednak nie mógł, bo szczęśliwy obrót spraw przysłonił mu absurdalny strach o śmiertelność Casa.

  
Jechali przy cichym akompaniamencie Led Zeppelin i pochrapywania Castiela. Sam co chwila zerkał na Deana, ewidentnie chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz za każdym razem się wstrzymywał.

  
\- Sam. - Łowca westchnął. - Wyduś z siebie to, co od kilkunastu minut chcesz mi powiedzieć, albo przestań posyłać mi te irytujące spojrzenia. Mimo że kieruję, to i tak widzę wszystko. Albo wiesz co? Najlepiej najpierw, zanim się odezwiesz, zastanów się, czy chcę słyszeć te rewelacje.

  
Sam odwrócił się, upewniając się, że Cas śpi dalej.

  
\- Chodzi mi o Casa. Teraz jest człowiekiem. To wiele zmienia.

  
\- Niespodzianka, Sammy. - Dean zaśmiał się. - To wszystko zmienia.

  
\- Widziałem cię. Widziałem twoje zachowanie, gdy szukaliśmy Casa. I gdy weszliśmy do mieszkania, a April zabiła go na twoich oczach.

  
Oczywiście, Dean mógł się tego spodziewać.

  
\- Sam, zamknij się albo wrócisz do Lebanon na piechotę.

  
\- Dean...

  
\- A poza tym, jaki to w ogóle ma związek z tym, że Cas teraz jest człowiekiem, co?

  
\- Taki, że z nami zostanie.

  
Dean nie odpowiedział. Sam miał rację – ludzkość Castiela wiele zmieniała. Może byłaby w stanie zmienić ich relacje. Może byłaby w stanie kiedyś wymazać niebo, które więcej nie stanęłoby pomiędzy nimi.

  
\- Czy on w ogóle wie, Dean?

  
Winchester nie odezwał się, tylko jeszcze intensywniej patrzył w drogę. To było oczywiste. Cas nie wiedział. Być może znał Deana dokładnie, bo sam poskładał go w całość po wyciągnięciu z piekła, ale najważniejszego nie wiedział.

  
Sam nie pytał o nic więcej. Milczenie brata wystarczyło.

* * *

W tym zwyczajnym widoku było coś dla Deana niesamowitego. Cas siedzący przy stole w bunkrze, jedzący burrito, chwalący dobre ciśnienie wody i relaksujący prysznic. Ewidentnie cieszył się, że może zostać z Winchesterami. Twierdził, że będą dobrymi nauczycielami. Dean cieszył się w duchu – chciał Casa wszystkiego nauczyć, chciał stać się fundamentem nowego, w pełni ziemskiego życia przyjaciela.

  
Ta radość trwała niezwykle krótko. Ezekiel postawił ultimatum – albo on, albo Castiel. Życie Sama albo Cas pozostający w bunkrze. Dean próbował tłumaczyć aniołowi, że siedziba Ludzi Pisma jest doskonale strzeżona, że jego obawy nie mają żadnych podstaw, ale Ezekiel był nieprzejednany. Decyzja Deana stanowiła tylko formalność. Cas poradzi sobie, a Sam tak po prostu umrzeć nie mógł.

  
To nie przyszło Winchesterowi łatwo. Tak bardzo chciał, by jego przyjaciel został. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mieli szansę się zjednoczyć, kiedy mogli razem walczyć, razem nocować w tanich motelach, jadać śniadania na stacjach benzynowych, wracać do bunkra po kolejnych łowach. Dean naprawdę przez chwilę wierzył, że tak będzie. To przeczucie zagnieździło się w nim, gdy zobaczył Casa bez płaszcza i garnituru, ubranego w jego stare ubrania.

  
Jakże szybko pozbawiono go nadziei. Ezekiel o to zadbał. I choć Dean czuł nadchodzące kłopoty i coś podpowiadało mu, że zaufanie temu aniołowi było złym pomysłem, to jednak nie miał wyjścia. Musiał powiedzieć Casowi, że nie może tu zostać.

  
Niebo znów mu Castiela zabierało. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tego, że za chwilę miał wszystko zrujnować.

* * *

\- Cas, możemy porozmawiać?

  
Castiel spojrzał ufnie na Winchestera.

  
\- Oczywiście. Wiesz, że zawsze doceniam nasze rozmowy i wspólny czas.

  
Dean czuł, jakby dostał w twarz. Tak otwarte i szczere wyznanie z strony przyjaciela tylko pogarszało sprawę. Łowca miał za chwilę zdeptać ufność i postawić mur między nimi. Za chwilę wszystko, co ich łączyło, miało stracić znaczenie. Dean właśnie tak to widział.

  
\- Nie możesz tu zostać.

  
Winchester nie mógł uwierzyć, że był w stanie te słowa wypowiedzieć. Momentalnie poczuł, jak zalewa go fala wyrzutów sumienia. Gratulował sobie w duchu perfekcyjnej umiejętności psucia jakichkolwiek relacji i niszczenia tych, na których mu zależało.

  
Wyraz twarzy Castiela tylko pogarszał sprawę. Z początku brunet posyłał łowcy spojrzenie pełne zdumienia, zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Zaskoczenie jednak szybko zastąpiły smutek i rezygnacja. Cas przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, co prawie nigdy się nie zdarzało. Dean pomyślał o tych kilku razach, kiedy ich spojrzenia nie szukały siebie nawzajem – tak było, gdy na jaw wyszła zdrada i współpraca z Crowleyem, tak było, gdy łowca nie mógł dotrzeć do przyjaciela ogarniętego szaleństwem zabranym Samowi. Wtedy za każdym razem coś się między nimi rozpadało, coś pękało, powodując bolesne rany. Teraz jednak było inaczej, teraz Dean czuł się za ten rozpad odpowiedzialny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

  
\- Czy mogę zostać do rana? Wyruszyłbym od razu, ale bycie człowiekiem wymaga snu.

  
Nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się Dean. Castiel pozostawał spokojny, na dodatek z pokorą zapytał o nocleg. Jego postawa wydawała się Winchesterowi wręcz niedorzeczna, ale też frustrująca i dołująca. Castiel sprawiał wrażenie pogodzonego z sytuacją, w jakiej postawił go Dean. Nie pytał dlaczego, nie krzyczał, nie złościł się. Spokój przyjaciela przypominał ten anielski stoicyzm, którym promieniował, gdy się poznali, a który z czasem tracił. Teraz u ludzkiego Castiela powrócił i Dean nie mógł tego znieść. Wolałby głośną awanturę, mocne słowa i trzaskanie drzwiami, wolałby, żeby Cas nim potrząsnął, żeby go uderzył i wykrzyczał, że na to nie zasługuje, że Dean powinien iść do wszystkich diabłów. Lecz to się nie stało, a sam łowca przybrał postawę podobną do bruneta. Nie okazał emocji, nie próbował się tłumaczyć i tylko twierdząco kiwnął głową, niemo odpowiadając tym na pytanie Castiela.

  
Gdy Cas wychodził, Dean dalej pozostawał zupełnie spokojny. Tylko w środku wszystko w nim krzyczało. Przypominało mu to ogłuszający głos anielskiego Castiela, który słyszał po raz pierwszy na stacji benzynowej kilka lat temu. Teraz wydawało się, że Cas był równie daleki.

  
Niebo znów go Deanowi zabrało.

* * *

Stał w progu i patrzył na pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenie, które w teorii miało być jego sypialnią. Jednak wydarzenia ostatnich kilkunastu minut pokazały, że będzie zupełnie inaczej. Pokój przygotowany przez Sama nie będzie jego małym azylem w bunkrze, a tylko miejscem jednorazowego noclegu.

  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie lustra, chwiejąc się lekko. Czuł się słaby i obolały. Spotkał swoje spojrzenie w szkalnej tafli. Jego oczy były podkrążone. Do tej pory pojęcie zmęczenia było dla Castiela abstrakcją, pustą definicją pewnego stanu. Teraz sam je odczuwał, a to tylko wzmagało bezsilność i smutek spowodowany utratą tego, co mu bezczelnie odebrano. Nie wiedział, ile czasu zajmie mu przyzwyczajenie się do człowieczeństwa.

  
Zdjął z siebie ubrania, które wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, wkładając tylko rozciągnięte spodnie od dresu. Wiedział, że należały wcześniej do Deana. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i westchnął ciężko.

  
Nie rozumiał. Wiedział, że bez swojej łaski na niewiele mógł się przydać, ale nie sądził, iż Dean nie będzie chciał, aby został. Od zawsze szukali siebie nawzajem, od zawsze dążyli do tego, by walczyć wspólnie, by być gdzieś w pobliżu. Teraz, gdy mieli taką możliwość, Winchester ją odrzucił. Castiel nie rozumiał.

  
Najgorszy nie był jednak fakt rozłąki z woli Deana. Najgorsza była niemoc, jaką odczuwał Cas. Teraz nie mógł czuwać nad swoim przyjacielem, nie mógł usłyszeć jego modlitw, nie mógł być blisko nawet wtedy, kiedy okoliczności ich od siebie oddalały. Cielesność i ludzkość Castiela stanowiły blokadę.

  
Poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej i zorientował się, że jego policzki są wilgotne. Płakał, jego ciało reagowało na emocje, a on nawet tego nie zauważył. Zalała go fala wstydu i bezsilności. Stanowczym ruchem otarł łzy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Siedział tak w bezruchu, nie wiedział nawet jak długo. Miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał.

  
Czas zatrzymał się również dla Deana, który, nie mogąc spać, postanowił pójść do Casa. Wydawało mu się to bez sensu, bo nie było nic, co w tej sytuacji mogłoby być powiedziane. Winchester chciał tylko zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, coś ciągnęło go do niego. To uczucie tęsknoty, do którego nie do końca chciał się przyznać, wydawało mu się śmiesznie ironiczne. Teraz, kiedy nie mógł z Casem po prostu być, chciał mieć go jak najbliżej. Dean niemal zaśmiał się pod nosem na tą myśl. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, stał naprzeciw drzwi do sypialni Castiela. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien do przyjaciela w ogóle przychodzić. Czym była jednak refleksja wobec tęsknoty?

  
Wszedł do pokoju bez pukania. Castiel na sam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi poderwał się z łóżka. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie, patrząc tak, jakby byli niewidomymi, którym cudem wrócił wzrok.

  
Dean zrobił dwa kroki naprzód, jednak Castiel nie powtórzył tego gestu. Stał nieruchomo po drugiej stronie pokoju, tym razem nie naruszając przestrzeni osobistej Winchestera.

  
\- Cas. - łowca nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jedynym pewnym słowem wydawało się imię jego jeszcze niedawno anielskiego przyjaciela.

  
\- Zapomniałeś mi jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć?

  
Dean pamiętał wszystko, co chciałby powiedzieć Casowi, a chciałby zapomnieć o tym, co już zostało powiedziane. Znów niemal uśmiechnął się gorzko do własnych myśli.

  
\- Wcale nie chcę tego, Cas. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

  
Castiel zbliżył się nieco do Deana.

  
\- Więc mi wszystko wytłumacz. Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem?

  
\- Musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

  
Dean był świadomy tego, że używał frazesów. Nie powiedzenie prawdy skazywało go na ułomny sposób komunikacji rodem z oper mydlanych. Chciał wyjawić wszystko, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł narażać Sama, ani Castiela.

  
\- A czym zajmuję się od lat, Dean? Właśnie ufaniem ci. To, jak zdaje się, moja jedyna rola. Chciałbym choć raz usłyszeć prawdę.

  
\- Nie mogę, Cas. Nie mogę.

  
Zapadła cisza. Dean nieśmiało zbliżył się do Castiela, zmniejszył odelgłość między nimi do minimum. Czuł bijące od przyjaciela ciepło. Chciał go dotknąć, chciał być blisko, jak wtedy, w Czyśćcu. Wiedział jednak, że nie miał prawa, szczególnie teraz.

  
\- Dean. - wyszeptane imię było słabym protestem, jedyną obroną, na jaką Cas mógł się zdobyć przed łowcą. Jego bliskość wszystko burzyła.

  
\- Proszę.

  
Winchester zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i mężczyźni niemal stykali się nosami. Castiel uniósł wzrok.

  
\- To ja proszę, Dean. Nie pozbawiaj mnie na nowo skrzydeł.


End file.
